


All We Had

by NephthysMoon



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephthysMoon/pseuds/NephthysMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is haunted by Jadeite's death at her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Had

**Inspired by Taking Over Me (Alternative) – Evanescence**

She stared at him across the expanse of what had become their battlefield. His face had been emblazoned in her mind from the moment she'd awoken as a Senshi and she knew in her heart that there was but one way to for this to end. In his eyes there was no recognition of her, nothing to indicate that he knew who she was, or what they had once shared. In his eyes, there was nothing but the killing darkness she remembered from their shared past; that cold, empty look he'd given her when he'd thrust his sword into her chest.

There was nothing left, she realized suddenly. Her hope that this time she could save him, this time she could redeem him from his own choices had finally come to this moment, and she knew how this would end. He didn't remember her, probably never would so long as Beryl had her bright red claws hooked into him, and there was no way for her save him. All those nights spent dreaming of a man she'd never met, with no idea who he was, only that he made her heart long for something she was certain she had never felt in her life – this was the end.

She knew she had once seen him before she'd known who she was, or who he was. For weeks afterwards, she had remembered the stranger's kindness to her, the soft, slightly improper touch of his hand against hers as he tried to comfort a nameless forlorn girl in on a park bench. For weeks, she'd dreamed of things she'd never have the courage to do with the boy, usually followed by dreams of her own death at his hands.

It wasn't until later she'd realized that those had been memories, all of them, long buried, that his presence in her world had woken. As she focused her mind on her attack, she wondered, briefly, if he even remembered the things that had happened to him in this life, or if his entire memory that didn't involve the Dark Kingdom had been erased. Given what she remembered of the Beryl, it wouldn't surprise her too much.

Power flowed through her, an invisible breeze ruffling her skirt, whipping her hair around her as she pulled her elementary power into herself, focusing it along her chakras, feeling it pool deep in her solar plexus, a build-up of fire and energy that she released in a single explosive blast.

"Fire Soul!" she shouted, directing the charge at the beautiful blonde man who stood across the ruined street from her. In the instant before her attack, his eyes cleared, the dark haze of Beryl's influence vanishing to leave the weight of knowledge in its place. She lowered her own, unable to watch as her flames consumed him, turning him into a blistered, charred mess.

Later, when she was alone, she would remember that final look, haunted by the possibility that there had been some way to save him. She would see his eyes in her mirror, see the last moments of perfect remembrance flash through them in the instant before he was awash in flame. And sometimes, when she thought about him too hard, she would be certain that she could feel him behind her, though he would never be there when she turned around.


End file.
